


Make Me Beautiful

by hanorganaas



Series: The Lost Mockingjay [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hc_bingo, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clove Saxon looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with the reflection that stared back at her. She was disgusted at the ugly creature staring back at her along with the person she became since winning The 72nd Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beautiful

Clove Saxon looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with the reflection that stared back at her. She was disgusted at the ugly creature staring back at her along with the person she became since winning The 72nd Hunger Games. She went back to the morning of her reaping; how she straightened herself up to make sure she had perfect posture when she took the stage. Back then she saw a strong girl with the body and face of a champion, a girl who looked the part she would fight for. She would practice and practice. 

She remembered the smile on her face when she watched the coverage of the reaping, she was proud of how strong she looked.

But then she won the prize she fought so hard for, and everything changed. It started the night of her victory party. Cato, her boyfriend and her predecessor, made sure that her stylist made her appear to be the brightest star amongst the winners. Once dressed, hair done and makeup applied, she was whisked into a room.

There she sat silent in her pretty red dress as a woman in bright orange clothing circled around her. She didn’t ask what she was doing, Cato already prepared her for this. They did this with all the victors…they judged them on their looks to be in the “Ellite Victor Escort Services”. Cato was in it. He said it was a bad thing to get in there, either way it didn’t matter. She achieved her dreams of winning the games what could be…

“This won’t do,” The woman said, “you are too butch and too fat to be an escort….declined.”

The words were harsh, but Clove shrugged them off. After the woman was just an idiot in orange clothing. But then she went to her victory banquet. The moment she set eyes on her fellow female victor suddenly the words hit her like a ton of bricks. She gazed at her fellow victors. They were tall, slender and beautiful. They had womanly features like hourglass bodies and big breasts. She wanted to cry the woman was right. She was fat and hideous.

For the next three years she did everything to look like them. She exercised, running until she collapsed. She would go for days without eating. She recently went as far as throwing up after every meal in hopes it can be a fast way for her to lose weight.

But still it didn’t work. Each new victor that came after her was prettier than the next and Clove was still some fat ugly cow.

“Clove,” Cato’s voice called.

She did not turn her head. She just kept staring at the hideous creature that kept taunting her.

“Yeah,” She said.

She could see Cato’s reflection coming closer and closer to her until it was standing side by side next to her. 

“Why do you always stand in front of the mirror like this? Staring at your reflection for hours on end.”

She folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Want to make sure I look good for the party tonight.” 

“And every night?”

Clove furrowed her brow. This is why she hated him as much as she loved him. He knew her so well that he could read her like a fucking book.

“Clove,” He said again this time kissing her cheek, “you helped me through all my shit….now let me help you. Since you won you’ve been more self conscious of what you look like. This isn’t the champion that emerged from District 2”

Suddenly tears began to fall down her eyes as she remembered the words of the woman in the orange clothing. How those words on how fat and how manly looking she appeared to be that she began noticing her every imperfection.

“Why are you with me Cato,” Clove simply said trying to blink away the tears. She felt so vulnerable admitting her secret. She was from District 2, where the strongest victors were brought to the arena to fight for glory. They were confident and cocky, not focused on words from the stupid fools of the Capitol. They would laugh at her. “I am fat. I am disgusting compared to all those beautiful skinny victors. You deserve to be with Everdeen or even that Laramee from Six.”

Cato frowned. His hands rubbed up and down her shoulders exposed by her long sleeved dress.

“It was the fact the Capitol considered you undesirable” He replied, “believe me, you should be glad, you rather be me? Sold off and raped by old women night after night.”

“No…” She sniffled, “But she’s right I am fat. Compared to other victors I am a heffer. I might as well be shipped to District 10 to live with the c-“

Before Clove could finish her sentence Cato grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her around to face him. The next thing she knew she felt her face roughly being held between his large bold hands.

“Do you hear yourself? Calling yourself fat and ugly?” He growled, “ This is not the way a champion should think nor is this the Clove I fell in love with.”

It was getting harder to control her tears. Did he truly love her? Since they were rarely seen together in public because Cato was always whisked away to be pimped out to the pretty girls of The Capitol and they were really only together in the night behind closed doors, she really thought they were just fuck buddies. She never truly believed Cato actually….loved her. 

“You love me?”

Cato smiled his thumbs that held her face sternly now lovingly rubbed her cheeks. 

“Of course I do Clove, I know Careers aren’t supposed to love…but….it’s just that…we known each other forever….we trained together and we’re winners…one right after…you get me Clove, more than anyone else. You may not have the body of Everdeen but to me you have a beauty that no one can match, you have strength.”

And for the first time in 3 years she was able to stop and say…fuck the woman in the orange outfit. She didn’t need looks to be a champion all she needed was her strength. With her new fond peace she looked at Cato with a smile on her face before leaning in to kiss him. She finally felt…beautiful.


End file.
